


500 Words You Should Know: 238. Incognito

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bad Parenting, F/F, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My father’s in town,” Phryne murmured, as the afterglow wore off.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: 238. Incognito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



adjective  
1\. having one's identity concealed, as under an assumed name, especially to avoid notice or formal attentions.

adverb  
1\. with the real identity concealed.

 

Dr. Elizabeth MacMillan, known to her closest friends as ‘Mac’, was probably the most privileged of all of Phryne Fisher’s lovers. Not only had she known Phryne the longest (since she was fourteen and Phryne was twelve), she was the single person out of the whole harem to be permitted a post-coital smoke in Phryne's boudoir.

“My father’s in town,” Phryne murmured, as the afterglow wore off and the smell of good tobacco mingled together in the night air with the smell of good sex, the jasmine-scented soap and the cooling sweat lingering on Phryne’s silky skin, and the ghost of lavender in her linen sheets.

Mac grimaced at the news, and put down the tumbler of whisky she had started to raise to her lips. Phryne was the last person on earth to believe in teetotalism, but the presence of the baron always made her a little more jumpy about alcohol.

The doctor understood. She'd grown up two doors down from the Fishers, in Collingwood. She remembered what Phryne's father had been like, cruel in his cups and an apologetic charming wastrel out of them. The acquisition of a barony hadn't changed him one bit. “What does Henry want now?”

“Who knows? To hide from his creditors in England. Or to hide from Mother. She’s in London for her ‘nerves’.”

“The only thing that troubles her nerves is Henry,” Mac muttered, taking a long draw of her cigarette and letting the smoke out slowly. “Does he know I’m here?”

Phryne chuckled. “I still don’t think he knows what you look like, despite the fact that you lived with us after we moved to England. You kept changing your clothes, changing your hair, showing up at the breakfast table dressed as a boy while he was hung over from the night before…”

“Do you remember when I cropped my hair and put on black tie and tails and escorted you to all those parties? I told the Baron my name was Elias McCann and he believed me entirely.”

“Sometimes he still wonders about ‘Mr. McCann,’ according to Mother’s letters.”

They shared a quiet laugh at their joint past, and a few soft, slow kisses. “I wish it was as easy for me to hide from him,” said Phryne, after a long, comfortable silence. “Halfway round the world, and my father’s sins still find me out.”

Mac brushed a kiss over Phryne’s hair, and reached for her whisky.


End file.
